


Transformation

by AndrelWilliam



Series: Kontim单词PWP系列 [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multiverse, Omega Tim Drake
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: 提姆·德雷克意外与另一个世界的自己灵魂互换了，而在这个新的世界里人们有六种性别，他是他的挚友康纳的结合伴侣，这意味着在接下来的三天里，他和康纳要疯狂做爱才能够度过他即将到来的热潮





	Transformation

“所以在这儿……我们俩是一对？”

提姆•德雷克试图搞清楚面前的状况，而康纳点了点头。难以置信，他和他最好的哥们现在坦诚相待地坐在床上，连条内裤都没有穿。一分钟之前，提姆恢复意识的时候他的超级小子还在他脖子上乱啃。他长年训练带给他的第一个条件反射是踹向康纳的唧唧，幸好的是，他是个氪星人，有钢铁之躯啊！

当康纳一脸懵逼地从床下爬上来之后，提姆和他费了好一番功夫双方才意识到对方不是自己的那个罗宾/超级小子。即使如此，提姆还是有点害羞。他虽然也不是第一次看到超级小子的裸体（当然只是在泰坦塔的浴室里），但和自己的好朋友上床——他承认他从未想过这个。

“准确来说是这样的。”康纳嘟嘟囔囔地说，看起来还没能完全接受，他现在从床下把扔掉的衣服捡起来——呃，虽然有一些已经被撕破了。

提姆挑着眉毛盯着康纳，这个超级小子康•艾尔比他想象中的更有差别：他会用不加掩饰的含情脉脉的目光望着自己，会显而易见地担心自己。他用对待情人的方式对待自己，这让提姆很不习惯。这和他的康不太一样——他的康更放松一些，他们之间没有秘密。

“所以……呃，我很抱歉打断了你们，”提姆拿起一件过大的黑色T恤，再套上自己的西装外套。他自己的衬衫已经被撕得破破烂烂，这时候他找不到内裤了，只好直接套上西装裤，“我会尽快找到回去的方法。”然而提姆试图下床的时候却被康纳拉住了，他疑惑地望着欲言又止的康纳。他意识到了什么，转过头尽力露出一个恰当的微笑：“放轻松，康，我还是你的好朋友……只是在我的世界，我并没有……”

 

“热潮期。”

康纳微弱的声音打断了提姆的安慰，虽然他说的声音极小但提姆仍然捕捉到了这个词。他困惑了，就好像康纳说了哪个外星种族的语言一样。

“事实上你的热潮期快到了。”康纳飞快地说，这次提姆完全听清楚了。

 

——

“什么？！Alpha、Beta、Omega？六种性别？！”  
提姆•德雷克为自己刚刚恶补的新的性别知识感到震惊。他现在还是去洗了个澡裹着浴袍出来，毕竟之前的那件衣服实在是黏糊糊的全是汗渍。冷水浴让自己也稍微冷静了下来，之后他很坦然地启动了安全屋里的指挥室联络了自己的家人们。显然，蝙蝠侠仍然一言不发，杰森则是哈哈大笑，达米安则是翻了个白眼。

“别犯蠢了，提宝，”杰森在笑的间隙停了下来，“我是觉得你的超级小子太用力结果你撞坏了脑子！”  
“别和提宝这么说话，”迪克装作严肃的样子站在他身边吼了他一句，“达米安还听着呢。”  
“恶心。”达米安通过屏幕瞥了他们一眼。

“我是真的不是这个世界的人，”提姆再解释了一遍，“那里的人只有两种性别——男性还有女性，也没有什么像动物一样的发情期。对了，还有我和康不是一对。”

“这感觉就像是BBC那个约翰说自己和夏洛克不是一对一样。”杰森开了句玩笑话，迪克立即露出笑容。提姆无可奈何地捂住了眼睛，他摇着头尽力不去思考杰森和迪克之间微妙的化学反应——还有他们甜腻的气场，更不要说他们为什么会黏在一起轻松愉悦地相处。他不反同，但自己的兄长之间突然搞了起来他还需要一点时间接受。

“这不是一个好笑的事情，迪克，杰森。”布鲁斯终于开口了，看来无论哪个世界的布鲁斯都紧绷绷地板着脸，“提姆的意识如果——和异世界的提姆进行了对调，那么他需要花一点时间接受这个现实。”

 

对，接受现实。事实上提姆的心态还算良好，他粗略看了一下这个世界的生理知识以后总算理解了自己的唧唧为什么缩水了。然后他被科普了标记与Omega的热潮期，这就是为什么他脖子上有那么一大块咬痕还没有什么愈合的迹象。他一边翻阅着这个世界初中生的生理手册一边啃着康纳做的曲奇饼。说实话，他习惯得非常不错！这个安全屋的的确就证明了提姆•德雷克长期生活在这里，这里的装饰风格和家具摆放都非常符合他的心意。还有康纳，他也没有排斥他的念头。

“提米，帮你煎太阳蛋好吗？”康纳的声音从厨房里传出了。  
“没问题。”这个康纳很明白自己的喜好而且更努力地照顾着自己，提姆不得不承认自己还蛮享受的。

当然，他们的对话引来了自家大哥和二哥的又一轮一唱一和的调侃。提姆有点生气，在他的世界里杰森和迪克之间的关系还不错，但远没达到可以一起调侃他的性生活的程度。而提姆甚至和迪克关系更好，但现在他俩是一对，而且还是越变越相似的一对。天知道这俩人在一起之后这么可恶，提姆发誓回去之后一定要保证两个人离得远远的。

 

“所以说，布鲁斯，那个热潮期有没有什么方法能解决的？”提姆赶紧回了正题，康纳说因为热潮期的缘故他不能出门——提姆对氪星人保姆一向是懒得搭理，但他清楚蝙蝠侠肯定有什么方法解决掉这个热潮期。

然而布鲁斯一本正经地看着他：  
“没有。”

提姆发誓自己不认识这个蝙蝠侠。  
“抑制剂可以延缓未结合的Omega的热潮，但已结合的不行。”布鲁斯的声音庄严而神圣，“而且只有你的结合伴侣能帮你度过热潮期。”

“什……什么？他不是我的结合伴侣！”提姆语无伦次，红着脸否认道。迪克和杰森戏谑的话语他听不清楚了，达米安露出笑容吐露出一大堆阿拉伯语，总之就是嘲讽他的话，而蝙蝠侠继续说着：“把自己关在房间里试图自己解决也一样不行，这不仅会延长你的热潮期而且会对你的身体有极大损伤，我不允许这种情况的发生。”很好，这下提姆最后的希望幻灭了，而且蝙蝠侠还提醒他了一句，这是他三儿子的身体，就算是另一个世界的三儿子也不能让他受到一点伤害。

提姆的肩膀耷拉了下来，垂头丧气的样子让达米安就彻底笑了起来。迪克想要阻止他，这时候画面骚动起来，一句清脆的“爸爸、爹地，你们在干什么”传进了耳朵里。“哎呀，杰克，爸爸在和叔叔们还有爷爷视频聊天呢，”迪克弯下了腰离开了画面，不一会一个可爱的红发小男孩被抱了起来。提姆愣住了，他不敢相信——不，这不是真的！

“为什么男人可以生孩子？！”提姆尖叫了起来，而杰森更是大笑着，搂着一脸懵懂的小杰克：  
“Omega就可以生孩子，提宝！待会记得戴套别被超级小子搞怀孕了！”

 

——

“你没告诉我男人也可以怀孕。”  
提姆气鼓鼓地切着太阳蛋，康纳一脸愧疚地站在他旁边。

“我会戴套的，你也可以吃药。”他说。  
“我还没决定呢。”提姆瞥了他一眼，康纳不说话了。

提姆很郁闷，他被搞来这个世界就是因为一个魔法的错，可是现在的他可没办法出门去找扎塔娜，也来不及，而另一个世界的自己就像是失踪了一眼渺无声息，没有一点和这边联络的讯息。他的大脑里还回荡着布鲁斯说的“预计你的热潮期在六个小时之内开始，在这期间你不允许从安全屋出去，提姆•德雷克”。三天，热潮期要持续整整三天，他可无法想象自己在这么短时间之内就和自己最好的朋友就提枪上阵，大战三天三夜。还有康纳，他也被迫要和一个不是爱人的人做爱不是吗？

“放轻松点，小罗。”  
这个称呼让提姆松懈了，他回头看着穿着黑色T恤的康纳，就像是他自己的康纳一样。

“我们可以把它当做是一项任务。”康纳捏着他的肩膀安慰着他，这个距离不多不少。

对……任务。提姆心想着，其实这事不用想得太过于复杂。这样一想，感觉自己和康纳又回到了初见的时刻。那时候在泰坦塔，他看到康纳就觉得非常熟悉。或许是因为两个人的长辈是“最佳搭档”的关系，提姆和康纳也这样很轻松地熟络起来。后来他们是队友，是最亲密的伙伴。然而，提姆知道康纳对他的意义远不仅如此……

 

“这里用了什么香薰吗？”提姆突然开口问道，他闻到空气中有一股淡淡的檀木香。这时候康纳又脸红了，这次脸红到了耳根：“不是，是信息素。”

康纳把提姆手上的生理手册翻到一页。

 

六种性别的人类真的是非常神奇的存在，在求偶状态下还会发出信息素。  
提姆就像是一个好奇的学者一样嗅着康纳身上的味道，这时候康纳倒手足无措了。他低着头双手紧握，微微颤抖着忍受着伴侣类似挑逗一般的行为。

“这实际上还有你自己的味道，提米。”

康纳说得没错，提姆闻了闻，能嗅到一股清冽的雪松味混在其中。不过他更喜欢康纳的，他情不自禁地回过神的时候自己的脸颊已经贴在了康纳的肩膀上，沉浸在猛烈地呼吸他美妙的檀木香气之中。他不禁弹起来感叹自己的松懈，师从蝙蝠侠的红罗宾居然会被这样迷乱了心智。

“结合伴侣的味道可以安抚对方。”康纳解释道。  
“那我怎么没有这么浓烈的气味？”  
“蝙蝠侠会训练罗宾控制信息素的外放。”

“噢——”  
机智如提姆，眉毛一挑自然明白了现在的状况所在。他不知道怎么就对康纳露出了坏笑，饶有兴趣地盯着他，慢慢挪到他的身边，即使现在康纳大气都不敢喘一声。

“你控制不住了。”提姆笑盈盈地望着他，然而康纳没有回答，他只是捏着头手紧紧捏在一起。

提姆对挑逗康纳不知道为什么来了兴趣，就算是在原来的世界，偶尔整蛊康纳对提姆也是一件很开心的事情（包括愚人节的时候被巴特怂恿剃光了他的头发）。但他一不小心，真的是一不小心地瞥到了康纳的两腿之间。裤子中间巨大的轮廓让提姆内心吃了一惊——他，他不知道Alpha的阴茎能够这么大（虽然就这么看也和自己的超级小子分不出高下），但他明白康纳是在尽力忍耐。毕竟提姆的热潮期快到了，他也能感受到了内心的火热。即使罗宾的训练能够帮他克制，他也不是个处男，但他还是无法自拔地开始幻想男同性恋的性交方式——

他认为口交对于三天的时间来说是不够的，他也没做好口交的准备。而肛交……他回忆着书上的内容，暂且不思考去怎么实践了。不过他想到了一点。

“我至少可以先帮你撸一发。”提姆简单干脆地说着，伸手就想去拽康纳的裤子。康纳完全没有反抗，但也没有做什么，甚至就像是押赴刑场一样大义凛然地僵直着身躯，就这么看着提姆飞快把他的裤链拉开，扒开内裤目视着那根阴茎弹出。

他倒吸了一口冷气，好家伙，提姆刚才把康纳踢下床的时候的确没有仔细看，但这么看上去真的是挺恐怖的。康纳依然纹丝不动，闭着眼强忍着伴侣把脸凑近了自己的小康纳，几乎要把气息哈在上面。挺直的茎体看上去和人类的没什么两样，只是尺寸有些吓人。毛发也比较稀疏，包皮居然也都好好割过了。提姆比量着尺寸，脑子里混沌了，搅动着自己的康和这个康之间的较量。最后他选择了伸出手摸一摸，然后前液流了下来，淌在了自己手掌缝隙。

康纳的呼吸也开始随着提姆的动作喘着，提姆瞥过头望了一眼对方羞红的脸颊，心里莫名其妙有了几分愉悦感。他几乎没有什么同志经验，更没试过帮着同伴手淫。他只是很简单地上下撸动，就愉快地听到了康纳的粗气。

他温柔地，连龟头都照顾到了，然后逐渐地，他加快了手上的动作。

“舒服吗？”  
提姆也脸红了起来，得到了模糊的点头之后，提姆更卖力了。

他两只手都握住了它，心惊胆战地看着它再涨大了一圈。他等会会被这玩意操屁股，提姆的脑子里突然就冒出来了一个这样的想法，他感觉到恐怖，想象得到什么类似下体撕裂一类的惨剧，但也感觉到干渴。提姆觉得自己从没有这么基过，靠近康纳的阴茎并非吓到他而是让他愉悦。这或许是这部身体的关系，但他肮脏下流的小幻想越来越多——他想要康纳，他想要康纳的大屌，他的春梦不再是女孩而是自己的挚友。

他最后走神了以至于康纳射在了他的脸上。提姆恢复之后用手擦了擦脸，半天才嗅到精液腥臭的味道才意识到发生了些什么。他……他恢复了神智，但没办法继续思考了。他把自己放空直到康纳关切地拍了拍的肩膀问他还好吗，他点了点头，康纳就去给他倒杯水了。

 

这……很不正常，他本能地想着，他觉得康纳很有性吸引力，这也是这个世界的“结合”所带来的吗？提姆在这里待得越久，和这个身体契合度越高。他逐渐能够感受到什么叫做“结合伴侣的链接”，他能感受到康纳从链接的那一端传来的关怀和爱意。他颤抖着，感到无所适从。

康纳给他递来了水，他却低着头沉默不语。康纳能从链接中感受到提姆的恐惧，他轻轻搂住了他：“怎么了，小罗？”  
“我从没有这么情绪化过，”提姆小声地靠在他的怀里说着，檀木香气依然能够安抚他，“我可是红罗宾。”

“你也是提姆•德雷克，”康纳回应道，“我很抱歉让你面对这一切，提米，我明白你还没适应Omega的身份。”

“我……在我的世界里，即使是女人也不会有发情期。”提姆低声说道，“这种身体支配我大脑的感觉真的很不好。”

“相信我，当初我的提米也是和你一样……克服了很多事情，”康纳犹豫着斟酌着词语，“他唯一和你不一样的是他需要从小面对这件事。”康纳慢慢扶起他的脸颊，让提姆看着自己：“我所知的提姆•德雷克坚强、勇敢，从来不会屈服于他的第二性征。但是，不屈服不代表不接受，他从未有一刻因为自己是个Omega而感觉到羞耻。”

 

提姆怔住了。  
“我知道你在害怕，提姆，我能感觉到链接那边传来的情绪，”康纳轻声说道，“但你大可把这一切当做一场梦，把自己放心交给我好吗，交给康•艾尔，你的超级小子好吗？”

提姆犹豫地望着他，最终低下了头沉默不语。他把头靠在康纳的肩上，就如同自己无数次做过的那样，把自己全身心交给他如此信赖、如此依赖他的挚友。他逐渐被浓郁的香气弄得昏昏欲睡，直至他察觉到有什么不太对劲，他睁开了眼睛。

“操！”康纳也几乎是跳了起来，睁开了闭着的眼睛看着提姆，站起身子的时候却被提姆的一只手拉住了。

 

“帮……帮帮我……康。”  
提姆满脸潮红，喘着粗气右手紧紧拉住康纳的手臂，而他的下身完全湿透了。他不得不夹紧双腿让体液不要难堪地从腿缝间流淌出来，左手紧紧地护住裤间浸湿的那一小块，全身不自然地颤抖着。康纳愣在原地足足五秒钟才夺回了自己的心智，让自己不要立马冲上去扒下提姆的西装裤，而满屋子的雪松味也几乎说明了——提姆的热潮来了。


End file.
